Brave New World
by magic-never-dies
Summary: After fleeing post-war Britain, Hermione spends 5 years with her parents in Australia. But, she is forced to return to England when a new law changes her life completely. How far will she go to change it back? Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine. Would you really believe me if I said it was?
1. Prologue

**A/N**

**Hi all!**

**So I deleted the old version of this story, because I kind of burnt out and stopped writing ages ago. This story has never entirely left my mind and I really think I need to finish it. **

**I'm going to repost the whole thing, then I get a chance to edit it a little. Enjoy!**

Tuesday, 2 June 1998

Hermione sighed and stretched, looking down at the letter she had just spent the better part of two hours composing. Being the perfectionist she is, there isn't any way she could bring herself to send the other poor offerings she had managed previously. Finally though, she was satisfied.

_Dear Harry and Ron,_

_I don't know how to write this letter. I don't know how to put everything going on in my head into words. I don't even understand it, so how can I expect you to?_

_It's been a whole month since the battle, did you know that? Well, that's a stupid question. Of course you know. It's probably the only thing you've thought about all day. Just like me._

_Unlike me, though, you both seem to be coping fine. You're moving on, making plans, living your lives. But me... I'm stuck in the past. I'm still struggling with the idea of it being over._

_I'll be blunt. I just can't handle being at home right now. I know I said I'd be back soon, but I lied. I couldn't face the goodbyes. I know that's the cowardly way out, but I am so goddamn sick of being brave all the time. _

_I'm staying with my parents for a while, in Australia. I need a change of scenery._

_I don't know when I'll be back. Please don't follow me. I need some time to myself, please respect that. _

_I will come back to England. I don't know when, but I will. Like it or not, it is my home. But I need time._

_I love you both._

_Hermione._

Hermione gently tied the letter to Wolfgang's leg, opened her parent's living room window and watched him fly away into the distance.

**A/N**

**I am very sorry about the cliché 'flying into the distance' thing, I promise the rest of this fic won't be that corny most of the time.**

**Also, this is by far the shortest chapter I've written so far. **

**I'd love to hear what you think!**

**Love,  
magic-never-dies**


	2. Chapter 2: The One With the Letter

Chapter 2: The One with the Letter

Monday, 14 April 2003

She woke that morning the same way she did every morning- the tapping of an owl at her window with the morning paper. The sound was somewhat soothing to Hermione, because it reminded her that she was still a part of the British wizarding world, despite the distance. She had been receiving the Daily Prophet every day since her escape from England, and had watched from afar as her friends moved on with their lives.

She had often contemplated going back, but there was nothing for her in England anymore. Her family was here, she loved her job, and it seemed her friends were getting on fine without her. Even the newspaper was suspiciously quiet about her disappearance from wizarding society, but Hermione suspected Harry might have something to do with that.

Hermione got up out of bed and crossed to the window, noticing that it was a lot darker than it usually was when the owl came with the Prophet. Her confusion intensified when she noticed the unfamiliar owl carrying an envelope.

Her good mood gone to be replaced with worry, she ripped open the envelope she had retrieved from the unfamiliar owl, and unfolded the letter with unease.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_The Ministry of Magic has been working tirelessly to ease the effects of the war for five years, changing the fabric of our society in order to absolutely ensure nothing of similar horror can ever happen again. Unfortunately, the wizarding race has suffered in ways that require a more complex solution._

_A lot of lives were lost in the war, and in order to remedy this the ministry has passed a law requiring all witches and wizards between the ages of 17 and 30 to be married by the end of the year. Each young person will be matched by magical means to their most compatible partner.._

_We at the Ministry are sure that you have many questions. To this end, we will be holding a meeting for all affected witches and wizards at 10 o'clock on the 21__st__ of April, in Conference Room One at the Ministry of Magic. We look forward to seeing you and answering all your questions at this time._

_Sincerely,_

_Athene Branmark,_

_Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic_

Hermione was numb. What had HAPPENED to the British ministry since she had left the country? How could such an archaic law be passed? And... Merlin, she is going to have to get MARRIED. Oh God, to who? Images of people she had known in Britain flashed through her head, each more horrifying than the last.

She checked the letter for the date of the meeting and grimaced. She had less than a week to pack her belongings, quit her job and finally return home. There was no way in hell she was going to let this happen.

She was still in shock two hours later when she heard a knock on the front door of her apartment and opened it to find Stacey, who immediately picked up on her state of mind.

"Oh my God, Hermione. What happened?"

Hermione smiled slightly as how easy she was to read, then picked up the letter and shoved it towards Stacey.

Stacey was an Australian born witch that Hermione had befriended very soon into her time in Australia. She wasn't the least bit fazed by Hermione's celebrity, and in fact had not even realised who she was straight away. She had gotten her a job at the bookshop in Melbourne's version of Diagon Alley, and within two weeks everyone barely even remembered she was a British War Heroine. Stacey was exactly the kind of friend Hermione needed upon her arrival: savvy, intelligent and fiercely protective. If anyone so much as looked at Hermione with a hint of recognition, she'd drag her away before they had a chance to interrogate her.

Stacey went very still after a few seconds, and once she had finished she looked up with a look of slack jawed sympathy.

"Hermione... I never realised it was that bad in Britain..."

"Neither did I, Stace," she sighed. "The Prophet has obviously gone downhill again. There was no hint of this, anywhere,"

"What are you going to do?" Stacey all but whispered, the situation clearly beginning to sink in.

"I have to go back there. Don't I?" Hermione murmured, knowing what Stacey's answer would be.

"Yes," she answered, predictably. "It's your home. It's time,"

Hermione nodded, more to herself than to Stacey.

"I think I'm going to go. You should be alone," Stacey said softly, obviously attempting to be delicate.

Hermione nodded, so lost in thought she barely heard the door shut behind her friend.

"I wondered when this day would come," Hermione's mother calmly said, later that night.

"That I'd go back to London?" Hermione asked, even though there was nothing else- that was all she had told them so far.

"Of course dear,' her mother answered, and was about to say something else when her husband interrupted.

"So, are you going to tell us why you suddenly decided to move back to England?" Hermione's father asked. Like his daughter, he was far to astute sometimes.

Feeling it was easier to get them to read it than explain it herself, she picked up the by now battered letter and pressed it into her mother's hands.

If it were not such a grave situation, the reactions of her parents would have been almost comical. As it were there, their reactions just made it worse.

Her father was outraged, as most fathers would be when discovering their daughter was being forced into a marriage. Her mother, an optimist in all situations, tried to make the best of it.

"Well sweetie, you never know. It says they're going to put you with your most compatible match- maybe you will fall in love and be glad this happened!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, used to this attitude from her mother.

"That's not the point mum. I want to CHOOSE who I marry, not just marry who the ministry thinks matches me the best,"

Her father remained silent, which in Hermione's opinion was worse than him yelling.

He simply held out his arms, and his daughter crawled into them and stayed there, feeling calmer than she had since she had gotten the letter.

**A/N**

**It's hard to decide how Hermione would react to such a situation. I finally settled on a mix of upset, outraged, and determined. What do you guys think?**

**Love,  
magic-never-dies**


	3. Chapter 3: The One With the Ministry

Chapter 3: The One with the Ministry

Friday, 18 April 2003

Hermione would once have been extremely uncomfortable in the situation she was currently in, but the five years she had spent away from the spotlight had mellowed her significantly. It wasn't really surprising that they were so shocked, she supposed. She had been gone for nearly five years, so had expected a few stares were expected when she suddenly turned up at the Ministry of Magic. She was actually quite enjoying the looks on people's faces when they realised who she was- it took them a little while, she had changed quite a lot in five years. Gone was the geeky girl with oversized front teeth. She still had her signature bushy brown hair, but it was tamed somewhat. She had simply learned to present herself, more than she had ever managed before.

She strode through the Atrium, with her heels clicking against the stone floor and the eyes of at least thirty people following her journey. She stopped for a minute at the edge of the ever present fountain, and looked up at the larger than life statue of herself and her two best friends. She grimaced, and moved on without putting any money in the water circling their feet.

She walked straight past the receptionist towards the elevators, and rode up to Auror headquarters.

"I'm here to speak to Harry Potter," she said to the young woman at the door. Might as well get straight to the point.

"And... um... your name is?" the receptionist asked hesitantly. Obviously she had to ask the question.

Hermione simply raised her eyebrows at the girl.

"Right, ok," she said, blushing. "I'll go see if he's free,"

She scurried away, leaving Hermione to the unrelenting stares of passersby.

"Mr Potter, there's... someone here to see you," the receptionist said. She was standing inside the doorway, and Hermione could just see the plaque on the door that read _Harry Potter: Head Auror_. No surprise there.

"Who is it Margeaux?" he asked, impatiently.

"Um... You'll see," she replied timidly.

"Very well, send her in," he replied, his impatience rising.

Hermione headed over before the receptionist was back, passing her halfway. She stood in the doorway of the office and looked at the man, the one she had not seen in nearly five years. He was bent over what appeared to be paperwork, so she took the time to examine him. In true Harry fashion, his hair was messy, and his rounded glasses were slipping down his nose. But his robes were tidy and obviously expensive, so all in all, he looked... like Harry.

"Looks like you've done pretty well for yourself then,"

Harry's head jerked up to look at the owner of the familiar voice he had not heard in so long, and before she knew it he was out of his seat and she was wrapped in his arms.

"Hermione..." he murmured.

She didn't reply, just hugged him back until he pulled away.

"I take it you got the letter as well?" he inquired.

She nodded.

"It's just... ridiculous! Whose idea was it?" she asked, desperate to know who could have proposed such an idiotic law.

"It's this Branmark woman, the one that signed the letter," Harry said. "She came here from one of the less affected countries after the war, and she's risen up through the ranks really quickly. Makes me wonder who she's sleeping with to make it happen," he explained.

"But why would she be so set on destroying people's lives?" Hermione asked, confused.

"After the war people were so scared of the old pureblood ideals returning that a lot of people have almost become the opposite. I suppose in theory they're trying to eliminate that way of thinking for good, but it's doing more harm than good. This Branmark woman is one of them, that's why she passed this law- not only to repopulate, but to make sure our blood is mixed for good. No blood superiority if there are no purebloods, right?"

"But they're not publicly saying that?"

"Of course not. But it's not difficult to work out,"

"I can't believe so much has changed..." she trailed off before she could finish.

"Well, you wouldn't know would you?" Harry replied sadly, obviously knowing how she was going to finish her sentence.

"Harry..." she murmured.

"Don't worry about it Hermione,"

"I am worried about it. I'm so sorry I left," she started.

"Don't, Hermione. I know you had your reasons. It's Ron you should be apologising to,"

Hermione went still. She had tried to forget about the almost-relationship she had with Ron before she left.

"Does he hate me?" she mused.

"No. He could never hate you. But he was extremely hurt when you left without a word, and it will probably come straight back when he sees you,"

"Fine. Where is he? I don't even know where he works these days," she asked.

"He works in my department, but he's on a mission right now. He should be back for the meeting though. He hasn't got his letter yet," he added.

"Oh. I guess I'll see him then. Harry? Do you want to go to dinner tonight?"

"I'd love to Hermione, but I promised Molly I'd go to the Burrow for dinner. Why don't you come with me? We can surprise them all!"

"I don't know Harry..."

"Oh come on, Hermione. They'll be so excited to see you,"

She agreed, and gave him the address of her new apartment in London, along with an instruction to pick her up later that afternoon.

**A/N**

**Hooray, Harry's back!**

**This is the last chapter I'm uploading right. More coming soon!**

**Love,  
magic-never-dies**


	4. Chapter 4: The One With Diagon Alley

Chapter 4: The One with Diagon Alley

**A/N**

**Wow! I can't believe how many story alerts you guys have put on this already- it's only been up 24 hours. Thank you!**

**Just a quick reply to a guest review about Hermione becoming an Australian citizen- Citizenship is a little more complicated than "I wanna be a citizen". But anyway, this will be talked about in a later chapter.**

Friday,18 April 2003

She arrived back at her apartment, and looked around. She hadn't actually looked at it properly yet- she had arranged it over via letters, after seeing only pictures. It would have taken a lot longer for most people to secure an apartment, but Hermione wasn't opposed to name dropping when necessary.

Her first thought was that it was very white. Bright, sparkling, white. Oh God. She was going to get a headache from the walls of her apartment. She muttered a quick charm and the walls darkened to a much more appropriate cream colour that didn't compromise the light airiness of the room, but still dulled it enough so she could fully open her eyes. That fixed, she took in the rest of the room. It was pleasant and open, tastefully decorated and rather large. She strode through the lounge room towards where she thought the bedroom was, and opened the door to reveal a large four poster bed, much like she had in her Hogwarts days. She summoned the magically expanded trunk from next to the doorway and charmed the contents to place themselves in the wardrobe, as well as various drawers and cabinets.

Unpacking finished, she left her bedroom and returned to the lounge. Grabbing the cage containing Wolfgang, he walked over to the bay window and conjured a hook to hang the cage on. She opened the cage door and the snowy owl immediately swooped out the window, off to find food.

Hermione figured she would do that same, and went to her room to change before she apparated to Diagon Alley.

Hermione almost immediately regretted her decision to go to Diagon Alley so soon after her return. The stares she was getting were even worse than those she had received at the Ministry of Magic. When she caught a glimpse of what was almost definitely a reporter about to accost her, she slipped into the nearest shop, hoping to God that they wouldn't follow her.

She wasn't aware of what shop she had hidden herself in, until she heard a voice behind her.

"Why hello beautiful. I'd ask how I can help you, but I can think of a lot of ways all by myself..." he purred.

Rolling her eyes at the ridiculous line, Hermione turned around to meet the eyes of a very familiar redhead.

"George?"

She was answered with a shocked stare, quickly followed by an affectionate hug.

"Hermione!" he yelled into her ear.

She pulled back, rubbing her ringing ear.

"I can't believe I didn't recognise you. You look incredible. What are you doing back?" he babbled.

"I got a letter. I'm sure you got the same one," she told him.

"Ah," was his only answer.

They chatted for a little longer, giving Hermione time to look at the man she had once assumed would be her brother-in-law. He seemed a lot better than when she had last seen him, but that was no surprise. When she left, he had just lost his twin. He seemed to be thriving now, looking healthy and happy.

"... and you should come home tonight for dinner, everyone will be really glad to see you... Hermione? Are you even listening to me?" he asked, concerned.

"Of course I am, George" she answered, thankful she had at least heard the last of his spiel. "I already saw Harry, he asked me to come to the Burrow tonight as well. It was supposed to be a surprise. Don't tell anyone, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," he agreed, waving his hand at her. "Anyway, so it turned out that the Pygmy Puffs got very... frisky once they were about five years old, so I had to try to work out how to stop it from happening. I did some research and I nearly had to do what the muggles do- cut their bits off! Thank Merlin I managed to create a charm. Can you believe they do that?" he rambled, making Hermione laugh.

Two hours later, Hermione finally made it home to her apartment after going to the market in order to stock up her pitifully empty fridge. After packing the groceries away, she turned around to see an unfamiliar owl sitting outside the same bay window Wolfgang had slipped out two hours ago. She removed the letter from around its leg, and the owl flew inside and settled in the cage usually inhabited by Wolfgang.

_Hermione,_

_I'm running a bit late, I won't pick you up til about 7 o'clock. See you then._

_- Harry_

Hermione smiled. Now she would have time to stock the library she knew was behind the double wooden doors across from her bedroom.

**A/N**

**Ok, I know this chapter seemed a little pointless, but it's not. I swear it has a point.**

**Love,  
magic-never-dies**


	5. Chapter 5: The One with the Burrow

Chapter 5: The One with the Burrow

**A/N**

**Hi all! This is the last chapter of what is kind of the introduction to this story- everything from not on is a lot longer and more substantial. So congrats for making it this far.**

**Anyway, on with the chapter.**

Friday, 18 April 2003

Harry knocked on her Hermione's door at 6:45, just as she had finished getting dressed for her dinner at the Burrow. She rushed to the door, eager to see Harry again, and immediately wrapped her arms around him.

"Hello again, Hermione," he chuckled.

She blushed- she was not usually so outwardly affectionate.

"Let's just go," she suggested, grabbing her jacket and closing the door.

Harry offered her his arm and she took it, so they could apparate to the Burrow together. She felt the familiar squeezing sensation, and almost immediately she was standing outside the home of her favourite family.

Still with her arm linked to Harry's, they walked up the cobbled path towards the front door. Without knocking, Harry pushed the door open and they strode inside the completely dark house.

Suddenly, they heard a click, and the familiar Weasley kitchen was bathed in light.

"Surprise!" shouted the voices of many people.

Hermione stood rooted to the spot, attempting to process what was happening.

"Hermione?" came the concerned voice of Ginny, who Hermione could see from the corner of her eye was slowly approaching her. "Are you okay?"

Hermione shook herself out of her state of shock and felt a grin spread over her face.

"I'm great, Gin," she told the girl honestly. "I can't believe you did this for me,"

"Well, when George bumped into you in Diagon Alley he ran to Harry and convinced him to let us do this," she rushed to explain.

Hermione searched through the crowd to meet the familiar twinkling eyes of the mischievous twin. She shook her head at him, momentarily annoyed that he had ignored her, but soon her scowl turned into a smile and he grinned triumphantly.

"Well," came the cheery voice of the redhead. "Let's get this party started!"

An hour later, Ginny was telling Hermione about the lives of the Weasley clan while she was in Australia.

Apparently, Harry and Ginny had broken up soon after she had left for Australia, because of the pressure he was under in the aftermath of the war. Ginny claimed she was glad, and that it was time to move on, but Hermione was sure there was part of the story she hadn't gotten. Ron had taken about a year to accept that Hermione wasn't coming home anytime soon, and was now dating Parvati Patil. Hermione was glad he had managed to find someone else, but at the same time is did hurt a little. Ginny was now playing for the Holyhead Harpies as expected, and was quite content. Bill and Fleur were all fine, and had apparently had a child while she was gone- a little girl, Victoire. Charlie was still in Romania with dragons, with no looming plans whatsoever.

Before they could finish their conversation, there was a bang as the door slammed shut in a gust of wind. The whole party turned around to see Ron standing just inside the kitchen, a blond man behind him, both of them looking just as shocked as everyone else.

"Oops," said Ron, and the whole group laughed. "What's everyone doing here?" he asked, apparently not yet noticing Hermione.

Someone cleared their throat and pushed her forwards, causing her to stumble a little. She looked up at Ron, smiling.

Ron was silent, his face set.

"Hi Ron," she tried.

Still no response.

"Ron?" she tried again.

Her smile began to fade as she realised Ron was still in no state to talk. She was still trying to work out what to do. When Ron finally spoke up.

"Hi Mum, hi... everyone else. I'm going up to bed," he said, deliberately ignoring Hermione.

With that, he strode right past Hermione and up the crooked stairs. Everyone in the room watched him go, including the mysterious blond man whom she now realised was Draco Malfoy.

"Sorry about that, everyone. Keep going with the party," he spoke. "Ah, Molly, you made my favourite tart, you're an absolute delight, you know?" he grinned, moving over to Molly Weasley and kissing her on the cheek, causing her to blush. Hermione, however, nearly choked on nothing.

"Well, I should head off. I promised Mother I'd see her before she went to bed," he said.

He grabbed another tart, kissed Molly on the cheek again, and left.

Hermione turned around to face everyone else, her face seemingly frozen in the position it had held when Malfoy had first walked into the room.

"What just happened?" she asked the room in general.

Ginny giggled.

"Dray is Ron's partner," she explained. He's not that bad, you know,"

"I'll believe that when I see it," Hermione grumbled.

Much later that night, Hermione arrived back at her apartment. She immediately started pacing her living room, her thoughts overloading. She had had a long discussion with Ginny about the marriage law after dinner, and was now considerably worked up. Ginny was surprisingly complacent about the whole thing, but Hermione suspected that it had not fully sunk in yet, and would not until she discovered the name of her betrothed. Hermione however, was intent on burying this law. Forever.

Sighing, she stopped her pacing and headed to her library. She had some things to research.

**A/N**

**Uh oh, Hermione's in trouble with Ron. Did you guys think his reaction was pretty Ron-like? Also, what did you think of your first glimpse of Draco? Should I have made Hermione angry instead of confused? I feel like she's not a particularly hateful person, so I didn't want to be too dramatic.**

**Love,  
magic-never-dies**


	6. Chapter 6: The One With the Meeting

Chapter 6: The One with the Meeting

Monday, 21 April 2003

Hermione woke up on the day of the meeting with butterflies in her stomach. Today might be the day that she would find out the identity of her future husband. Then again, they wouldn't end up married if she had anything to do with it.

She rose out of bed, and immediately jumped in the shower to wake herself up properly. Although a shower usually made her feel better, this time it just gave her even more time to think about her impending doom.

She dressed, pulled up her hair and applied some light makeup, and briefly considered having breakfast until she decided it would make her feel even worse. She checked her watch: 8:00. Shit. Still two hours to kill until the meeting.

She flopped onto the couch and switched on the television. Apparently the British wizards had picked up on the wonder of TV- there was now a station only accessible only to magical folk. This was the channel the TV was tuned to, and the eight o'clock news was just starting.

"Today marks the first meeting of those affected by the new marriage law, brought about by prominent ministry official Athene Branmark," the reporter said, before Hermione groaned and switched the thing off. Obviously this Branmark woman had the media wrapped around her little finger.

Hermione whittled away her time in the library until it reached 9:30, when she decided it was an appropriate time to leave. She apparated to the ministry and followed the crowd to what she assumed must be Conference Room One.

She looked around and almost immediately spied Harry. She pushed through the crowd towards him, which was surprisingly easy due to the people that were not yet aware of her return forming a part in the crowd.

Once she got to Harry, she realised he was not alone. Ron was next to him, pointedly looking away.

She had spent every day back in the country at the Burrow, and Ron was yet to acknowledge her. She was sick of it. She grabbed his arm, and all but dragged him into an empty hallway.

"WHAT is your problem?" she asked him.

"What makes you think I have a problem?" he replied. "It's not like the girl I used to love randomly turned up after running away 5 years ago," he said bitterly.

Hermione sighed to herself. She should have known someone would have reacted like this.

"That is exactly why I didn't say goodbye. No one would have understood," she said.

"No, Hermione. I did understand. But that doesn't make it okay. You just LEFT. Do you know how that made me feel? And now, I just got settled in a happy relationship and you're back," he shot back, apparently saying more than he meant to.

"What?" she asked, bewildered.

"No, that's not what I meant. You know why I'm mad. I shouldn't have to tell you" he backtracked.

"Please Ron, can you stop pretending I don't exist and go back to how we used to be?" she asked.

"I still need to deal with this. I promise I will be civil. I just don't think we can ever be how we were," he told her.

She nodded grudgingly, and the two of them made their way back to Harry in the crowded hall.

"What happened?" Harry muttered to Hermione.

She was about to reply when an unfamiliar wizard climbed the stairs to the stage, cast a _Sonorus_ charm and cleared his throat.

Everyone in the room immediately turned their attention to the wizard.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am happy to present to you the mind behind this initiative, Miss Athene Branmark!"

Hermione snorted at the use of the word 'initiative'.

There was half-hearted applause scattered throughout the room, but most people remained still. Branmark apparently failed to notice this, climbed the stairs regardless and made her way to the middle of the stage.

"Good morning everyone. Well well, I see a lot of unhappy faces looking up at me- why is that? You're all getting married soon!" the woman grinned.

_Oh no, _thought Hermione. It was like Umbridge all over again.

"Now, I'm sure you're all wondering what the point of this law is. There are actually two reasons for it," the woman continued. "Firstly, a lot of magical blood was spilled in the war. We need to repopulate as quickly as we can, and we believe that by ensuring you marry and reproduce we can make this happen. In addition, we are pairing you ourselves in order to ensure that our bloodlines become sufficiently mixed, to make sure none of those dreadful pure blood ideals survive. Don't worry though, we are paring you with your most compatible option- do you do have produce children of course!" she giggled.

Hermione was becoming increasingly irate as the woman continued.

"Now, I sure you will all be disappointed to learn that you will not find out the identity of your future spouse just yet," she said, to a collective groan around the hall. "We will be hosting a special ball during which you will be informed of the identity of your betrothed. The wizards will pull a name out of an enchanted pool, and they shall then ask the person named to dance, signifying the beginning of their engagement," she explained.

Despite herself, Hermione was quite impressed with the kind of magic involved to do something like that. Her attitude was apparently shared by the more intellectual of the crowd, including (much to her chagrin), Draco Malfoy. She caught his eye, and he grinned. She did a double take at his apparently genuine smile- _that_ would take a little while to get used to.

"Now, for the more specific details. The ball will be held on the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts- the 2nd of May. It will be held here at the Ministry, and you are all expected to attend. Further details will be sent to you by owl later this week. Once you are allocated your partner, you are expected to be married by New Year's Day, 2004. In addition to this, you are expected to have at least one child by the first day of 2006, in order to ensure the repopulation of magical Britain. As for the matter of divorce, this will not be permitted until at least 10 years into your marriage, and only if you have produced a minimum of three children," she said.

There was a collective gasp form the room at the last condition.

"But I don't see why you would want to divorce, considering you are being placed with the most compatible person possible," she added.

Hermione scowled. Even magic couldn't predict love. Cow.

Tuesday, 22 April 2003

Hermione awoke late the next morning, after staying at the Burrow into the night discussing the extra information they had received. Hermione had not even considered that she would be obligated to produce children with her new husband- she could barely wrap her head around the getting married part.

It was 11 o'clock and she had just gotten dressed when she heard a knock on her door. She checked the peephole first and seeing an excited Ginny, she flung the door open.

"What's up Gin?" she inquired.

"Wanna go dress shopping?" her friend asked.

Despite Hermione not being an overly girly girl, she had to admit, shopping for the ball did stir a flutter of excitement inside her.

"Fine," she agreed, pretending to not be as keen on the idea as she actually was.

Two hours later, Hermione was in the dressing room of Madam Malkin's, trying on what must have been the 3000th dress of the day.

"Gin, I don't like this one either," she groaned, placing it back on the hanger and passing it out to her friend.

"That's okay," she replied, "I think I found it. You know, for someone who claims she didn't want to come, you're having far too much fun," she teased.

Ginny had found her dress in the first half hour of shopping, and now her sole duty was finding one for Hermione. Although both women were somewhat excited about the impending ball regardless of the forced marriage, Hermione was less bothered about her dress than her companion. Ginny had spent the last two hours convincing Hermione that she needed to look her best for her future husband, despite the fact he couldn't bail no matter how hideous she looked. Hermione eventually acquiesced, and Ginny refused to leave the shop until she found 'the perfect dress'.

Ginny entered the change room with a red gown hanging over her arm and handed it to Hermione.

"I think you're gonna love it," was all she said.

Hermione slipped on the dress and turned around to look in the mirror. Ginny squealed.

"I told you it was perfect!" she exclaimed.

"I love it Gin," Hermione grinned, smoothing the folds of the empire waisted dress.

Ginny poked her head out the change room door and yelled for Madam Malkin. She appeared, looking less than impressed with her summons. She stopped short when she was Hermione in her dress, and gave a sigh of appreciation.

"You look fantastic Miss Granger," she told her.

"Thanks," Hermione replied shyly.

"We'll take it!" said Ginny.

After purchasing their dresses, Hermione and Ginny stopped by the Leaky Cauldron on their way home. They were just finishing their meal when Ron and Malfoy entered, and spotted them right away.

"Hey girls!" greeted Malfoy, while Ron pulled two chairs over to their table, pushed Malfoy into one, and folded himself into the other.

"Ron, Malfoy," greeted Hermione. "On a break from work?"

"Yup," replied Ron." Just doing a routine checkup on some of the less... trustworthy businesses in Knockturn Alley," he sniggered. Malfoy snorted.

"That's a nice way of putting it," he added. Ron elbowed his partner.

"What, don't want to associate with your old friends, huh?" he teased.

Malfoy scowled, but Hermione could see the hint of a smile behind it.

While the other three continued talking, she took the opportunity to study him. His hair had not darkened with age – if anything, it had gotten brighter. He had filled out though, as was necessary to become an Auror, but all in all he had grown into a rather handsome man. Damn, thought Hermione. I can't believe I just admitted that.

It was strange being so close to Malfoy and not throwing insults at each other. Hermione had promised herself she would be civil because the Weasley's (not to mention Harry) obviously trusted him, which they wouldn't do without good reason. But that didn't stop her being very unsure about the situation.

"Well, Hermione and I were just about to leave, so we'll leave you two to your work. Bye," came Ginny's voice, just as Hermione was beginning to pay attention again. She let herself be dragged away, waving to the boys.

"God, I hate to admit it, but a part of me hopes that Draco pulls my name out of that pond next Friday," Ginny stated.

Hermione whipped around.

"What?"

"What? Don't you have eyes? Just look at the man," Ginny giggled.

"But... Death Eater... Bad... MALFOY," Hermione babbled incoherently.

"Oh, please. It's all in the past. It may have escaped your notice, but he's friends with Harry and Ron now. Do you really think he would be if he hadn't changed?" Ginny challenged.

"I guess not," Hermione conceded. "I knew this would be different when I came back, but I never thought in a million years Malfoy would be an Auror and friends with Ron. And kissing your mother on the cheek! What was that?" she asked, suddenly remembering.

"You should've seen your face when he did that. Absolutely priceless. Mum loves him, when Ron first brought him home she doted on him. You know how she is. 'Oh, come here and eat something! You look like you haven't eaten in months'," she said in a perfect imitation of Molly Weasley, making Hermione laugh.

"Besides, wouldn't he make absolutely gorgeous babies?" Ginny added.

Hermione groaned.

"Oh!" Ginny exclaimed. "Do I get to see your new apartment?"

"Yeah, sure," Hermione answered somewhat distractedly. She offered her arm to the other girl, and disapparated.

"Wow, this place is fantastic," Ginny said happily as she explored Hermione new flat. "Hey Hermione, you've got mail!"

Hermione grabbed the envelope from Ginny and tore it open, wondering if it was what she expected.

It was.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_You are cordially invited to the Ministry of Magic's annual Memorial Ball, this year including the engagement ceremony._

_When: 7:00 pm, The 2__nd__ of May, 2003_

_Where: The Ballroom, The Ministry of Magic._

_The engagement ceremony will take place after the usual speeches at 9 o'clock in a chamber off from the main ballroom._

_We look forward to seeing you at this exciting event._

_Sincerely,_

_Athene Branmark_

_Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic_

**A/N**

**Wow, that felt really long, but apparently it was only 2200 words. Jesus. No wonder it takes so long to write my assignments.**

**Hi! I'm loving how many alerts and favourites I'm getting, it's so exciting! I would love to hear some more reviews though- I really don't see the point in doing this if you guys aren't active. I want to know what you think, I want constructive criticism. Thanks to those that have reviewed though!**

**Love,**

**magic-never-dies**


End file.
